villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tiger Claw
Tiger Claw is a major antagonist in the 2012 TV show; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. He is a mutated Man/Tiger hybrid that serves the Foot Clan as an assassin and bounty hunter. History Past Years ago, Tiger Claw was originally a Japanese boy before he was mutated. He was a circus performer, until he was captured and experimented by the Kraang. When he took a dose of the Mutagen, The young boy mutated into a half man, half tiger mutant known as Tiger Claw. Year later, Tiger Claw either managed escaped from the Kraang or was released. He eventually became both an assassin and bounty hunter. Impressed by Tiger Claw's performance, Shredder hired him into the Foot Clan. During his career however, Tiger Claw ended up getting his tail cut off by his rival. According to Tiger Claw, his rival has his tail as a trophy. To this day, Tiger Claw is searching for the man who took his tail, while at the same time serving the Shredder to his best abilities. The Manhattan Project / Wormquake Add section here. The Wrath of Tiger Claw While Tiger Claw was trapped in the 1980s Alternate reality, he eventually came across that version of the Turtles. It's unknown if he killed them or defeated them. He made his way through other dimensions fighting off hordes of Kraang. During all of this, Tiger Claw lost his left eye, and his right ear was torn. Eventually, Tiger Claw managed to find the dimensional gateway to get to his dimension. As soon as he returned, Tiger Claw went straight to Shredder's lair to inform Shredder of his return. Annihilation Earth When Splinter and April enter Shredder's lair to convince Shredder to have the Foot Clan help with the war against the Triceratons, Tiger Claw and Bebop trap them. When he has Splinter cornered he asks why he would risk his life to invade Shredder's lair. While Splinter and April speak with Shredder in order to convince him to stop the Tricerton in takes part in a combined to rescue operation the turtle's allies and to stop the Triceratons from activating the Heart of Darkness and destroying the Earth in a black hole. While fighting the Triceratons he saves April and Casey from a Triceraton while April attempts to free Casey and some of the Mutanimals. Splinter realized he is the only person in the position to stop the device in time, but just before he can reach it, he is murdered in cold blood from behind by the Shredder, whose treacherous action has just doomed the entire planet. Tiger Claw angrily condemns the Shredder's actions, only for the Shredder to make it clear to Tiger Claw that he doesn't care about the Earth, its inhabitants or his own life—the only thing he ever cared about was killing Hamato Yoshi, and he's finally satisfied to have done it. It is too late for Tiger Claw to do anything about it, as both he and the Shredder are soon devoured by the black hole along with the rest of the planet. Trans-Dimensional Turtles In Trans-Dimensional Turtles tiger claws appears at the end of the episode when he was trapped in worm in Wormquake while fighting with the 1987 turtles after finding his way out. Earth's last Stand Tiger claws appears after shredder was defeat by master splinter while blameing him that karai has Escape of her own free will after spitting out the brain worm before she was killed along the earth in Annihilation earth telling splinter that they will have there revenge on. Tiger Claw, along with Fishface and Rahzar, follow Karai and her friend Shinigami to a martial arts store where Shredder keeps a large number of illegal weapons. Tiger Claw uses his feline senses to discover that now the brain worm is gone, Karai has her free will back and she's their enemy once more. The girls use a surprise trick by turning off the lights, Tiger Claw is hypnotized by Shinigami so he could let his guard go down and then Shinigami starts attacking him and proves to be extremely fast as she dodges all Tiger Claw's attacks but she still gets defeated by him as he uses his jetpack to slam her in the ceilling and Tiger Claw orders Karai to surrender or her friend would perrish. Karai with no other choice agrees without texting to the Turtles first, Tiger Claw figures out a few minutes later that she called the Turtles and destroys Karai's phone with his claws but Karai frees herself and still gets overpowered by the tiger and prepares to be killed but the Turtles and April arrived in time. Leo, Raph and Karai fight Tiger Claw but he overpoweres them all and Karai lets her mutant self surface and turns her arms into their mutant versions to tie him up but Tiger Claw overpoweres her and before he could shoot Leo and Karai with his blaster uses a dust bomb to blind him and delivers The Dragon's Tail right between his legs causing him to fall to his knees and the Turtles and their allies escape. Only to figure out they set tons of explosives around the warehouse. The mutants try to escape but they block accidentally the door of exit and get caught in the explosion. Tiger Claw goes to see Shredder who's being hospitalized by Stockman and tells Karai wants to take down his empire piece by piece as she destroyed their weapons cache and he believes she's not going to stop there. Tiger Claw enters in Shredder's room to see what happened with his master and then he sees his master now a mutant. He starts blaming Stockman for that before Shredder replies this is what he wanted and says its time to bait a trap for Splinter. He invades Shredder's old lair where Karai was now stationed with her own Foot Clan with Rahzar before letting his master in. He tries to help Shredder but Shredder overpoweres them all and takes Karai as prisioner. A little later, he and Rahzar use a train to separate the Turtles and April from Splinter. Rahzar is thrown off the tran thanks to April and Donnie, Tiger Claw also gets thrown out off the train by Raph but uses his jetpack to move back and almost makes Raph get hit by another train if Leo didn't come to save his brother so Tiger Claw gets hit by the train. Personality Tiger Claw is shown to be a loyal servant towards the Shredder. However, unlike most of Shredder's minions, (as Rahzar, Fishface, and Karai mostly fight the Turtles when they have their weapons and are fully prepared, as well as they prefer not to kill,) Tiger Claw has little to no honor, as he is willing to fight the Turtles when they're weaponless, as well as kill anyone just so he can get to his targets, including the target's friends, relatives and allies. He's also shown to have some instincts of a tiger, as he's had thoughts of eating Fishface. Despite all this, he really does care about his own home planet. When Shredder sacrifices the Earth just to finish his vendetta, Tiger Claw loses faith in his master and condemns the latter. This however was undone due to the timeline change. Tiger Claw is still loyal to his master and swears revenge on Splinter, probably because he is unaware of what his master was going to do. Powers and Abilities Tiger Claw is a formidable opponent. Due to be part tiger, Tiger Claw has the strength, speed, agility, reflexes, razor sharp claws and fangs, sight, an acute sense of smell, and hearing of a tiger. He's also a skilled martial artist as he's able to fend off against the Turtles and rival Karai with ease. Tiger Claw is also an expert marksman, skilled swordsman, and trap expert. As for weapons, Tiger Claw processes a large sword, two modified guns that can shoot either a red laser, or freeze ray. He also uses nets to capture his enemies, throwing knives and processes a jetpack for flight. Trivia * He fought against the 80's turtles while escaping the Kraathatrogon. * His fall to mouth of the space worm was a parody of Boba Fett's fall to Sarlacc. Category:TMNT Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Assassin Category:Mutated Villains Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Category:Hybrids Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Misogynists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Mutants Category:Hunters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Ensemble Category:Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Betrayed Category:The Heavy